


Ways to Say "I Love You"

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, MockingPrincess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this tumblr post: http://annaiese.tumblr.com/post/122648481014/just-imagine<br/>Six one shots. Six different ways for the first "I love you" to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



> Way No. 1  
> Imagine the words resting quietly on the air, spoken in time with the rising sun and the soft whispers of morning.
> 
> (Note: Jade is a princess of a fictional realm named Outworld, where this shot takes place.)

It was early in the morning in Outworld, the sun just beginning to stream through the curtains of the window. 

Bobbi shifted and stirred in Jade's arms, blinking at the sudden appearance of the sun. Jade instantly kissed her hair softly. 

"Hey, did the sun wake you?" Jade asked softly. Bobbi turned and buried her face into the crook of Jade's neck. "Mmm."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jade murmured, stroking Bobbi's hair softly. Bobbi hummed and curled closer. Her eyes fluttered back shut and Bobbi drifted back asleep. Jade smiled at the sight, she really loved Bobbi. 

Bobbi, who was so tall and gorgeous as hell, who was so badass that it hurt.

Bobbi, who had a fucking PhD in Biochemistry, even though she didn't look like your typical scientist.

Bobbi, who didn't look anywhere close to being early thirties, even though she was actually thirty-three years old. 

Bobbi, who was completely okay with being in a relationship with someone who was eight years younger than her. 

Bobbi, who had golden blonde hair and stunning blue eyes and was so ridiculously tall. 

The words were out of Jade's mouth before she could stop them. 

"I love you," she whispered softly, not intending for Bobbi to hear. Bobbi's eyes instantly shot open, blue eyes meeting green. 

"What?" Bobbi asked, looking like she couldn't believe what was said. Jade blushed slightly.

"I...I love you, Bobbi," Jade said, cupping Bobbi's face gently. Bobbi broke into a huge smile. 

"I love you too, Jade," Bobbi said. Jade grinned instantly and kissed her softly. Bobbi smiled and kissed back. Jade pulled away and smiled at her. 

"Now sleep, babe, I'll be here when you wake," Jade said. Bobbi nodded sleepily. 

"Love...you..." She mumbled as she fell back asleep. Jade smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Bobbi."

**Author's Note:**

> http://annaiese.tumblr.com/post/122648481014/just-imagine Inspired this.


End file.
